


Avoidance

by TiffanyF



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place at the U-17 camp once everyone is back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avoidance

Atobe smiled to himself when he saw the missing half of the middle school group return to the camp. He had a feeling that they were being played, in more ways than one, and the boys who had been disqualified had been undergoing training somewhere else. He wasn’t too sure what to think of the methods being employed, but looked forward to seeing exactly what the others learned while they were gone. Especially the bratling prince. Echizen was one of the most interesting players Atobe had had the pleasure of engaging, not that he would tell Echizen anything of the sort, the boy’s head was big enough already. it was enough to make him wish for a few unofficial matches, just to see where his own players were. That was a prohibition he didn’t understand. Everyone benefited from playing both official and unofficial matches, and in some ways the unofficial were the more interesting and informative. Atobe itched to get a look into the master hub of the U-17 camp, to see exactly what data they were collecting, how match-ups were selected each day, and who was the mastermind behind the whole thing. He hid it well, but Atobe believed that Momoshiro should never had been placed in the shuffle matches at the beginning. The boy didn’t know how to give up, which he had shown yet again, and was almost damaged to the point of never being able to play again. Atobe had been watching Tezuka the whole time the match was in play and was able to see the indecision in Tezuka’s eyes. Tezuka should have stopped Momoshiro before he got hurt so badly, but didn’t. Atobe wondered what sort of test Tezuka was giving his player that day, and also if the second year had passed. People never realized how much Atobe watched everyone around him. It was the only way to stay on top of everything, to know as much as possible about everyone he interacted with. Oshitari had an idea of what Atobe did, and brought him what information he could, but it was never as good as the first hand data Atobe collected himself.

One thing Atobe had come to hate about the camp was the surveillance cameras everywhere, including in the showers. He had no real problem with strangers seeing him nude, he was a magnificent specimen of the male form and figured it they wanted to look at him, then he would grant them that special privilege. But being watched constantly, no matter what they were doing soon grated on his nerves. The only highlight to the cameras was watching Eiji jump up in front of them and make faces until a coach appeared to pull him down again. And when Atobe’s boyfriend was disqualified, he thought that he wouldn’t have to worry about personal time. But that changed with the return of the other boys. When Atobe caught sight of his boyfriend in the group, looking filthy, tired, beat up yet oddly smug, Atobe felt heat flood his body and he started cursing the cameras. There were some things he would not share with anyone, and his boyfriend was one of them. His reactions under Atobe’s hands were not going to be entered into any sort of database. He needed a plan.

While the others were at breakfast the morning following the return of the black jersey team, Atobe walked along the various paths searching for a place out of camera view. He knew the courts were covered, as were the paths and walkways themselves, but was wasn’t too sure about a few places back in the trees. It would be cold and uncomfortable, not to mention dirty, but Atobe despaired of any other place to be alone with his boyfriend. He knew some of the boys hadn’t found the small cameras hidden in the dorm rooms and were carrying on like they were home in Tokyo.

“I wondered how long it would take you to get here.”

Atobe turned towards a small copse of trees, searching for his boyfriend. “I could say the same about you,” he said. “Given you were disqualified from the camp.”

“My camp was better; no cameras or coaches watching our every move. And we had a very unique teacher up there in the mountains. I think the high schoolers aren’t the only ones in for a nasty surprise.”

“So you’re telling me you had complete freedom in your camp?” Atobe stepped around a tree and smirked at his boyfriend. “Does that mean you let someone else touch you?”

Niou scoffed. “Please. You just want me to tell you that no one else could ever be as good as you are, just so your ego will feel better,” he said. “The truth is, Keigo, that if the Seigaku bouya would’ve had me, I’d have spent all my free time with him.”

“And risked losing me forever?” Atobe stepped in close to Niou. “I don’t share with anyone, Masaharu.”

“Please, like that isn’t one of your secret fantasies,” Niou said. He wrapped his arms around Atobe’s neck and pressed up against him. “Me and Echizen on your king-sized bed, both naked and sweaty, and doing whatever you tell us.”

Atobe cured his body’s reaction to Niou’s words. It had obviously been too long since he’d been with his boyfriend. “Keep this up and Ore-sama will not be responsible for his actions,” he hissed. “And he did not bring any lube.”

“Good thing I did then, huh?” Niou ground forward and smirked when he felt the evidence of how much his boyfriend had missed him. “So, does my spoiled king want his favorite fantasy this morning, or should I just turn around for you?”

Grabbing Niou by the hips, Atobe shut him up by kissing him. Niou’s arms tightened around his neck and Atobe felt the slight vibrations in the air that meant Niou was casting an illusion. Knowing what he would find, Atobe pulled back, opening his eyes, and looking into his own face. Niou’s smirk was out of place on Atobe’s face, but that was the only difference between them. “You are incorrigible,” Atobe murmured, leaning in for another kiss.

“But you love it,” Niou managed before his tongue was busy with things other than talking. Atobe was perfect at everything he did, and kissing was no exception. He soon had his mirror image moaning softly and rocking against him begging for more. Atobe was just about to take Niou to the ground and to tell with the mess, when they were pulled roughly apart.

“Niou Masaharu, what do you think you’re doing?” Yukimura demanded, arms crossed over his chest.

“Tarundoru,” Sanada added.

Atobe sighed and tossed his hair. “You will oblige Ore-Sama by releasing him, Sanada,” he said. “You are wrinkling his jersey.”

Yukimura and Sanada blinked at each other and looked at the other Atobe. Mist swirled around him and Niou appeared, smirking. “Bad guess there, Sanada,” he said.

Sanada dropped his hand from the collar of Atobe’s jacket and adjusted his hat. Yukimura sighed. “The fact remains, Niou, that I asked you a question.”

“I think it’s pretty obvious what we were doing and what we planned to do before you showed up and spoiled it for us,” Niou replied. “I just really missed my boyfriend and wanted to be with him. Atobe’s ego doesn’t need any more building up, but once you’ve slept with him, you’re spoiled for anyone else. Ever.”

Atobe wrapped an arm around Niou’s waist and nuzzled his neck. “Ore-sama is forced to admit the same of you, Masaharu,” he said. “Yukimura, you are not Niou’s mother, and Sanada is certainly not his father, though you would make better parents than he has. Ore-sama believes Niou is free to date whomever he wishes, and he certainly will do no better than Ore-sama.”

“That’s debatable,” Yukimura said. “I can think of several people I would rather one of my team date.”

“Which is why he keeps trying to push me and Yagyuu together,” Niou stage whispered to Atobe.

“Hmmm, Ore-sama wondered why Yuushi was so upset just prior to camp. Ore-sama will thank you to mind your own business, Yukimura. Your players know what they want on and off the court. That should be enough for you. Now, Masaharu, as our morning has been completely ruined, let us walk. I want to talk to you about an idea I had.”

Niou grinned. “I like the sound of that,” he said. “Later, Yukimura, Sanada.”

“Did you know they were dating?” Yukimura asked when he and Sanada were alone.

“No,” Sanada replied. “But it is disturbing, Yukimura.”

“How so?”

“Atobe found the one person who has the ability to let him sleep with himself.”

Yukimura thought about that for a minute. “We can always kill him if he hurts Niou,” he finally said. “No one beats Rikkai.”

“Atobe does at sex,” came Niou’s voice from just beyond the trees.

“And how do you know this?” Atobe asked.

“I hear stories,” Niou replied. “Especially about Sanada.”

“Ahn? You shall have to share these with Ore-sama,” Atobe said.

Yukimura watched, amused, as Sanada’s face flushed red and he took off running after Niou. “So, Atobe, what did Niou tell you about their camp?” he asked, joining the other captain.

“We weren’t talking, Yukimura,” Atobe replied. “Ore-sama doesn’t know anything about their camp, nor does he care to. This camp is all that matters.”

“Why do I think you’re lying?”

“That is your problem. Ore-sama is going to find out the schedule for today. He suggests you stop Sanada from killing Ore-sama’s boyfriend.”

“Niou can take care of himself. You’ll probably find him waiting for you at the courts. The Petenshi always lives up to his name.”

“That is true,” Atobe said. “Piyo.”

Yukimura stopped dead. “Niou Masaharu! Then Sanada is chasing.....”

“Don’t worry, buchou, you’ll get him back in one piece.” Niou walked off laughing, leaving a very confused Yukimura behind him. It really was good to be back.


End file.
